This invention relates to apparatus and system for simulating human or object free fall in air such as may be done in skydiving. The new system is a modular container package structure that has a base structure with apparatus to produce a current of air to flow upward through a vertical duct attached to the base structure at a velocity to approximate the terminal velocity of a person or object in free fall through still or ambient air. The field of the invention is also known as vertical wind tunnels.
Horizontal and vertical wind tunnels are known in the art for testing static devices and models as well as for simulating free fall in still or ambient air for purposes of training and entertainment of humans.